Crystalfall
by bobalotrock
Summary: The year is 2013. The effect of the 2012 crystalfall has changed the world a great deal. Up-and-coming duelist Scoot Radiance is fighting to get to the top. But the raisers may have some objections to that. Completely original characters.


-This story is completely original characters. If thats not what your looking for, look elsewhere. If not, I hope you enjoy it. A lot. Reviews would be nice!-

Yu-gi-oh! Crystalfall-Episode 1

December 14, 2012. Crystalfall. The shards of an incredible asteroid came hurtling into the earth's atmosphere, pieces landing in all corners of the globe. The parts were gathered by countries respective governments and investigated internationally by scientists. It took a week to work out that the world was about to change.

December 21, 2012. These asteroid shards contained unique crystals with seemingly-impossible chemical properties. They seemed to be almost magical in their interactions with anything electronic. Moving quickly, large computing companies bought large amounts of the crystal, and proceeded to use it for everything they could. The crystal seemed to integrate insanely easily. Every computer in the world became obsolete overnight. The oil crisis was solved, as small parts of this crystal could store amounts of electricity that were more than enough to make electronic cars practical enough to be widespread. But the greatest thing about this substance was discovered on the eve of 2013-It was powerful enough to be used to artificially produce more of it.

October 12, 2013. One of the less noticed changes was to the card game of duel monsters. It didn't take long for the ideas of holographic imagery from the show to be adapted for use with the crystals. Within a month the card games player base quintupled. And it is this game that our story will take focus on, beginning with a minor regional tournament on a Sunday afternoon…

Scoot Radiance had won all 5 of his duels so far today. This had led him to be sitting across a large table from his much-disliked opponent, the financially well-off Richard Smith. Scoot brushed his long fringe from his face. Having gone through a bit of an emo phase two years back, at the age of thirteen, that fringe had refused to leave with the whininess and depression. Now though, he was in a far better state of mind. Or he would have been, if he had not been about to play what he was sure would be a far-superior deck in the hands of a very capable opponent, with an invitation to the national duel monsters tournament at stake. But he was, and so was understandably rather stressed.

"I find it awfully hard to believe you have any chance at beating me with your bargin-box cards." said Richard in his annoyingly poncy voice.

"You'll believe it ten minutes from now, I assure you." Replied Scoot, taking on an equally if not more ostentatious tone than Richard.

"Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllriiiiiight then!" announced the card shop owner. There were roughly thirty people gathered around the table Scoot and Richard were sitting at. "This duel will pit our best player against surprise underdog Scoot. The winner is receiving an invitation to the nationals to be held two weeks from now. So, without further exposition on my part, it's tiiiiiiiiime to duel!"

Scoot: 4000/Richard: 4000

Scoot took the first move. "I'm summoning Beaver Warrior, in attack mode!" He placed the card on the table, and the crystal-powered computer recognised it and projected a small hologram between the two players, slightly towards Scoot's side.

Beaver Warrior: 1200/1500

"I'll end my turn by placing a card face dow…"

"A _Beaver Warrior_?" interrupted Richard, unable to contain his shock. "Seriously? You won all those games with a _Beaver Warrior_ in your deck?"

"Well, yeah. Now, your move?"

"…Er, right. Ha! I'm special summoning Cyber Dragon, in attack mode naturally. Then for my normal summon, a Proto Cyber Dragon. Now, my Cyber Dragon will attack!" declared Richard, in an unnecessarily loud voice.

"I'll activate Waboku, nulling all damage from your attacks this turn!" said Scoot, in an equally over-the-top voice.

"Well then, I shall lay down one card and end my turn."

"Well then, I shall engage in my turn." said Scoot, blatantly parodying Richards posh accent. "I shall summon the Swordsman of Landstar!"

"Aha! No you won't! I'm activating my face down card! Solemn Judgement! Paying half my life points, I can negate anything, like that mons…"

"I know what bloody Solemn Judgement does. I've been playing this game 2 years now, y'know."

"Apologies. I was under the impression you may not. You'd never be able to afford one."

"Argh! I switch Beaver Warrior to defence mode and end my turn!" sighed Scoot, offended by the comment Richard had made. It was true, Scoot wasn't financially well equipped. But that seemed to be his power too. He was able to see how things fitted together, building great decks out of common cards nobody else thought twice about.

Scoot: 4000/Richard: 2000

Richard drew his card.

"Oh, goody. I'll activate Photon Generator Unit! Sacrificing my two dragons, I can summon Cyber Laser Dragon!

Cyber Laser Dragon – 2400/1800

"Now, he's going to obliterate your exposed Beaver! Attack, Cyber Laser Dragon!" The voice recognition software in the Duel Monsters table processed the command, and the small whit dragon lifted its tail and fired a thin blue beam, obliterating Scoot's Beaver Warrior.

"That will end my turn." said Richard; sure that it would be just a couple of turns before he won. Scoot drew, and a small smile crept into the corner of his mouth.

"All right! I'm activating Monster Reborn, to bring back Swordsman of Landstar! And I'll immediately sacrifice him to summon the Swordsmaster of Landstar!"

Swordsmaster of Landstar – 2100/2500

"And I'll activate his effect! By removing a monster with 1200 or less attack from my graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters on the field!"

"What!?" Richard yelped, as his cyber laser dragon disappeared from the field.

"Damn right what! Now, I'll attack you directly for my invitation!" yelled Scoot, temporarily deafening the forty-odd people in the card shop. After a brief pause, they were deafened again by the cheer of the crowd as Richards's life points dropped to zero.

Scoot: 4000/Richard: 0000

Richard grabbed his cards and stalked off. Scoots female companion (But definitely not girlfriend, as they continually assured people) Chelsea high-fived him. And in a corner at the back of the crowd, a man in a hoodie produced a modern looking cell-phone, flipped open the lid and pressed the first speed-dial.

-GASP. Who is the mystery man? We shall find out soon, I think. Don't forget to review, anything from unreasonable love to nit-picking would be good.-


End file.
